Fiesta de niños
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Zetina la hija de Laguna va a cumplir 12 años y decide invitar a sus amigas al cine que resultan ser las hijas de algunos amigos de su mamá una reunión infantil se convertirá en un recuento lleno de historias y recuerdos. Que arias si: ¿El amor platónico de tu hija fuera tu ex novio? ¿Una pareja que veías muy estable termino? ¿Volvieras a ver a tus amigas 20 años despues?


-Ay mamá ¿Por qué aun no llegan?- pregunto la pequeña Zetina. Se había puesto muy guapa traía una playera negra con rosa, sin mangas y el cuello en v, una minifalda negra, mallones rosas, unos lentes de sol que hacían juego perfectamente con la playera y un arete de calavera azul. Cuando Laguna le había preguntado por su elección de estilo ella dijo que cumplía 12 y tenía que verse ruda. Era muy distinta a ella cuando tenía su edad había sacado su cabello y la sonrisa de su padre en al igual que un par de cuernos que la asían ver muy especial.

-Tranquila la cita es a las 4 y apenas son las 3:57.- le dijo para tranquilizarla pero la verdad es que ella estaba más nerviosa, como cumplía 12 Zetina ya se sentía lo suficiente grande para ir al cine sola con sus amigas así que las iban a dejar en el cine solas mientras que ella y las mamás (y un papá) tomaban un café por la plaza. No le ponía nerviosa que su hija fuera al cine sola sino que cuando le dio la lista de los papás que iban a ir reconoció todos los nombres.

-¡Aracnis!- grito Zetina en lo que corría a abrazar a una zombi de pelo corto y azul con gorra rosa, blusa blanca pantalón de mezclilla azul y un arete blanco y otro dorado los 2 muy largos. Laguna en cambio camino hasta su madre tan puntual como siempre, se veía casi igual que la última bes, ahora era una empresaria muy importante y como tal bestia elegantemente con un traje sastre negro, blusa blanca, pañoleta roja y unos zapatos de tacón negros con la suela roja.

-Ghoulia.- dijo Laguna.

-Ahah.- le contesto ella.

Entonces Laguna la abraso e inmediatamente reconoció el aroma del perfume que usaba. Avía salido a la venta 4 días antes del baile de graduación el día que Cleo y Deuce habían empezado a tener problemas. Ese día Laguna, Cleo, Abbey y Ghoulia se pusieron de acuerdo para llevarlo al baile mientras Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura y Opereta se pusieron de acuerdo para llevar el otro. El día del baile Abbey les aviso que regresaría a su hogar natal lo que entristeció mucho a todos. (Especialmente a Heath) También fue ese día en el que todos creían que Cleo y Deuce ya estaban bien hasta que se enteraron de la terrible noticia. Cleo y Deuce terminaron el último día de instituto.

En ese mismo momento ambas escucharon el sonido de unos tacones y voltearon. "Ablando de la reina de Egipto" pensó Laguna. Ahí estaba exactamente igual que como la recordaban excepto por que su pelo ahora era más corto, estaba vestida con sus vendas de costumbre una minifalda azul un cinturón con el ojo de Horus y un abrigo dorado.

-¡Chicas!- grito en lo que corría a abrasarlas.- Sabia que Clawdeen estaría aquí pero no tenía ni idea que ustedes también. ¡Quajada aléjate de la fuente te vas a mojar tu falda nueva!

Entonces voltearon y miraron a una joven momia con el pelo güero y rizado, traía una gorra muy similar a la de Aracnis una playera morada de manga larga y un chaleco verde enzima pero lo más curioso era que traía una falda idéntica a la de su madre.

-Hablas enserio Cleo ¿Quajada?- le pregunto Laguna a la cual el nombre no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Lo sé a mí tampoco me encanta el nombre lo eligió su padre.- dijo Cleo antes de barrer con la mirada a su amiga.- Pero mírate a ti pareces ama de casa.

-Es que soy ama de casa.- contesto laguna que traía una playera blanca con estampado de burbujas, mallones café con el mismo estampado y sandalias rosa.

-Yo no estoy echa para eso y como me case con otra momia igual de rica tenemos esclavos que se encargan de la casa y mi par de demonios.

-¿Ah aha?- le pregunto Ghulia.

-Si Quajada y Ramsés mi hijo menor le puse el nombre de su abuelo.- contesto Cleo con toda naturalidad- De hecho planeaba mandar a algún sirviente pero me entere que la lobita estaría y quise ver como esta.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de que Clawdeen vendría y no de nosotras?- le pregunto Laguna.

-Yo ahora me dedico a organizar pasarelas junto a mi marido y ya me había tocado varias veces algunas prendas de Clawdeen pero por una circunstancia u otra nunca nos veíamos pero ayer que Quajada y yo checábamos la ropa del último desfile para que viniera vestida con eso hoy, vio estas faldas diseñadas por Clawdeen y me comento que las habían diseñado la mamá de una amiga. Por cierto Laguna ¿tú no eras surfista?

-Lo era pero quede embarazada de Zetina y lo tuve que abandonar.- dijo algo melancólica Laguna.

-¡Gemelita!- dijo una chica lobo con solo un ojo que venía vestida casi igual a la hija de Ghoulia, incluso tenía el pelo igual solo que con un par de orejas arriba y en lugar de la blusa blanca traía una playera rosa de manga corta y un chaleco azul aparte encima de su único ojo llevaba unos lentes blancos que se unían para que pudiera ver.

-¡Ahahahah!- dijo Aracnis mientras corría a abrasarla.

-Perdón pero mi blusa blanca estaba sucia pero si pude encontrar mis aretes.- dijo la niña antes de separarse y correr a abrazar a la cumpleañera.- Y tú ¿Cómo estás? Amo tu nuevo luck.

-Gracias amiga.- contesto Zetina.

-Creo que la reunión no solo es de las niñas.- dijo una vos atrás de las madres que miraban la escena

-¿Ah ahaahha?

-Si yo también.- dijo Clawdeen que había cambiado tan poco que incluso venia vestida como cuando fue a Scaris.- ¿Les gusta mi vestido? Ayer estaba viendo mi ropa vieja y descubrí esta belleza y como aun me queda me la traje.

-Si la ida a Scaris como olvidarla, gracias a que ahí despego tu carrera ahora traigo esta falda.- dijo Cleo sonriente.

-Sí y te queda perfecta. Veo Ghoulia que mi hija y la tuya son muy unidas.

La zombi asintió.

-No me sorprende todos sus primos tienen miles de hermanos pero yo y su padre nos divorciamos antes de tener más hijos.

-Y hablando de su padre. ¿Quién es?- pregunto Laguna que al igual que las demás moría por saber la razón del único ojo de la hija de su amiga.

-Ilion es un ciclope, su prima estudio en nuestro instituto.

-Y tu hija ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Cleo.

-Zelia ¿No es hermosa?

-¡Chicas!

-¡Frankie!- gritaron todas cuando voltearon a verla tomada de la mano con una niña con escamas, un par de tornillos, bigotes de gato, colmillos también de gato, enormes pestañas, nariz extremadamente respingada y el pelo adivinaran igual al de Aracnis y Zelia. Venia vestida con un suéter lila con azul y una falda blanca. En cambio su madre se había cortado el pelo lo tenía pintado con mechones azules traía una falda blanca con negro de rombos y una blusa blanca con costura azul (sin olvidar su par de aretes con forma de rayo).

-Nosfi empecé a creer que no llegabas.- dijo la hija de Cleo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si Nosferata Acuamarina creí que nos ibas a abandonar.- dijo con tono burlón Zetina mientras la iba a abrasar.

-Ay todavía faltan 2.- contesto Nosfi bastante sonriente.

-Veo Frankie que me hiciste ganarle una apuesta a Draculaura- le dijo Clawdeen mientras veía a la hija de su amiga.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella aposto a que terminarías casándote con Holt.

-Pues no fue así.- dijo Frankie sonrojándose levemente.

-Es una lástima.- dijo Cleo limándose las uñas.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Frankie.

-No te has enterado es un D.J. muy famosa y no es por nada pero se ha puesto muy Hot.- todas la miraron con cara de "ay niñas" pero como de costumbre a ella no le importo.

-¿De quién están hablando?- pregunto en ese momento Quajada que había oído únicamente lo último que dijo su madre.

-De Holt el D.J.

-¡Holt Hayd!- grito Zelia.

-Ay es mi novio.- dijo Zetina.

-Ah ha ahh.- dijo Aracnis.

-Todos saben que me pertenece.- contesto muy segura Quajada.

-Bromean es mío.- dijo Nosfi con cara de puchero que iso reír a sus amigas.

-Chicas ¿Saben que tiene mi edad?- pregunto laguna.

-Y eso que, mi papá le lleva a mi mamá 18 años.- contesto Nosfi haciendo que su mamá se pusiera roja.

-¿Tanto?- le pregunto Clawdeen.

-Si lo piensas no es tanto ya que entre a la prepa de 10 días.- se defendió ella.

-Ha hah ahhah ahaha.- dijo Ghoulia.

-Yo soy la mayor entonces si puedo ser su novia.- dijo Quajada que en verdad parecía la menor haciendo cuentas con las manos- Me lleva 24.

-Eso es mucho.- se quejó su madre.

-Papá te lleva 42.- se defendió ella haciendo que ahora su madre se sonrojara.

-Si pero si pensamos que tengo más de 5000 no es tanto, tu solo tienes 14.

-14 ¿Enserio?- pregunto Laguna- Sin ofender pero pareces de 9.

-Es una momia las momias nos mantenemos jóvenes mucho tiempo.- finalizo Cleo.

-Niñas.- canturrio una vampiresa lobo con el pelo parecido a Clawdeen cuando era adolecente un arete blanco una playera parecida a la de Zetina solo que menos femenina, casi los mismos lentes de sol, una gargantilla de cuero negro con incrustaciones doradas, un brazalete dorado, unos jeans negros con costuras rosa unos zapatos con una pequeña plataforma y colmillos de vampiro. Toda su piel era tipo vampiro con excepción de su cara que su tía rasuraba desde su nacimiento pero últimamente lo hacia ella o su madre.

-Buenas noches prima.- dijo Zelia sonriente.

-Si niña hasta parece que no me quieres.- dijo Zetina yendo a abrazar a su amiga.

-Claro que te quiero.- contesto ella.

-Si hablamos de diferencia de edad Draculaura le lleva a mi hermano 1583 años.- dijo Clawdeen.

-Entonces si puede ser mi novio.- dijo Nosfi cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Novia de quién?- pregunto la recién llegada.

-¡De Holt!- contestaron todas las niñas.

-Ay no esa soy yo.- contesto la niña muy segura.

-¿Holt tu novio Frankie?- pregunto Draculaura la cual no había cambiado. Seguía con su par de coletas rosas con negro vestía una mini falda blanca con puntos amarillos y mallones blancos abajo, una playera blanca con holanes y un chaleco rosa encima, traía unos lentes de sol con marco amarillo y una boina rosa.

-Ex novio.- aclaro Frankie- Ahora estoy casada con un hombre pez gato.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto ella algo triste- ¿Soy la única que sigue con su antiguo amor?

-Ah.- contesto Ghoulia.

-Bueno ya ves que debiste apostar por Ghoulia y Sloe-Moe ahora me debes un café.- dijo Clawdeen.

-Bueno ya que, es un gusto volver a ver a todas después de tanto tiempo a la única con la que seguía en contacto es Clawdeen.

-Si nosotras también te extrañamos.- dijo Laguna mientras la iba a abrazar.

-¿Qué ay de mí?- pregunto un Deuce no muy distinto pero obviamente ya adulto, sus lentes de sol no habían cambiado pero ahora usaba una camisa blanca de manga corta y un pantalón negro.

-¿Deuce?- pregunto Cleo obviamente impactada.

-Ya viste Cala le debiste decir a tu madre que las mamás de tus amigas son tan bonitas igual y así la sacábamos de la cocina.- le dijo el a su hija con tono burlón.

-Ay papá todo mundo sabe que es más fácil que yo escape con una de ellas que tu.- contesto una gatita con el pelaje rosa pastel, el pelo güero con unas cuantas serpientes verde agua, lentes de sol con marco blanco, un collar dorado con una serpiente y una blusa del color de las serpientes de manga corta.

-Si supieras como ame a una de ellas no estarías tan segura.- contesto el mientras miraba a Cleo.

-Si tú dices.- contesto ella mientras se dirigía con sus amigas.

-Hola Deuce veo que después de mi perdiste el buen gusto ¿Enserio Toralei?- dijo Cleo en cuanto Deuce se acercó.

-De hecho es la prima de Mewlody y Purrsephone.- contesto él.

-Es lo mismo.- contesto Cleo.

-Si la conocieras es la chica más dulce del mundo.

-Bueno que lindo recuentro.- dijo Draculaura algo tímidamente.

-La función ya va a empezar.-dijo Laguna.

-Cierto, Begonia tu suéter.- dijo Draculaura sacando un chal negro de la enorme bolsa rosa que traía.

-No mamá.- dijo ella avergonzada- estamos en un cine.

-Ya olvídenlo ¿Quiénes son las más grandes?- pregunto Laguna. Quajada y Begonia levantaron la mano- Okey ustedes cuidan a las más chicas que son Zetina y Nosferata.

-Nosfi.- se quejó la niña.

-Mamá tranquila.- dijo Zetina poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Te quiero nena.- dijo Frankie mandándole un beso a su hija.

Las niñas entraron corriendo al cine mientras sus padres las miraban.

-Ya están creciendo.- dijo Deuce sonriente.

-Si ya están creciendo.- contesto Clawdeen.

_¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Esta historia la quise hacer distinta a las otras 2 que he hecho y solo es de un capitulo pero si les gusta puedo hacer otra serie en la cual se cuenten las "aventuras" de estas niñas (ya casi adolecentes) en la secundaria. Si la mayoría de las parejas desaparecieron es porque tristemente la mayoría de los noviazgos no duran tanto pero aun así quise conservar 2 parejas. Espero sus comentarios buenos o malos los 2 los agradezco. Las quiere: Yo._


End file.
